


DanceFloor

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Seeing Henrik Dance with his Ex-Wife makes Anti Feel more than just Jelousy.





	DanceFloor

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about this story is...That Henrik isnt very happy with his wife acting.  
So it can be considered as Non-Con, Please tell me if I should put it in the Warnings ;)

Anti wasnt fond of parties. He liked to go to the clubs to hit some nice lad for a one night stand.   
He liked to be in front of a bar and drink huge amount of alcohol.   
He liked to creep people out with his glitch tricks. But to be on the friends party and dance? That was something he wasn't to happy about. So it wasn't weird. That when his friends dragged him here he was just leaning on a wall and watching those happily dancing people.

  
Well in reality he was watching a couple that was made off his Henrik and Henriks ex wife. His friend Henrik! Of course. It's not like he was developing a crush on the guy. He wasn't into him. Not all.

Anti was gripping a glass of drink in his hand. Sipping on it. His green eyes observing the dancing pair.

He was gripping the glass harder when the song became slow and the bitc- the lady was now hugging The Doctor. He gulped whole drink when he saw her hand groping the mans ass. Anti was arleady jelous that he could not dance with the man. But Also he started to get angry.

Angry becouse Henrik didn't look comfortable with it. He tried to peel her hand off him. He was trying to be gentle and make it so nobody would see. But Anti was there, observing them. His eyes glowed green when he saw that she whispered something to the doctor, kissing his neck. Henrik sighned and bit his lip. He allowed her to stay in this position. but after a while her hand started to travel. it was on his hips on his chest and it started to go back down to cup his crotch. Henrik lip quivered saying something about being in the public but the bitch -at this point Anti was calling things for its names- so the bitch ignored doctor and started groping him.

Anti was pissed. His hand almost crashed the glass.

The beautiful greyish-blue of the doctor met the toxic green of the glitch. And that was a breaking point. Henrik looked really uncomfortable and Anti could not take it anymore. He layed the glass down and walked to the couple.  
"Can i have this dance?" He patted the ladies shoulder. Her eyes lit up seeing him. He knew he was handsome, the bad boy type was always something that made those chicks cling to him.  
His grin widdened and then faltered when he saw Henriks eyes. Doctor was shocked and sad. Anti gulped nervously. He was trying to help him.  
"Of course! " She said happily. and turned towards him.  
And Anti could not believe what he was about to do. Instead of taking her hand he shoved her aside, maybe a little to hard, and took Henriks hand.

Henrik smiled at this. The most beautiful smile in Antis eyes.   
"With pleasure." he said and hugged Anti.

  
The dance was... well shitty. Anti not knowing what to do, so he was just hugging Henrik, while Henrik was swaying them carefuly.   
"Thank you" Henrik said ignoring the outburst of his ex wife being there in their background.  
"I saw... " Anti started but stopped himself. Henrik knew what he saw. That was main reason why they divorced. His wife not hearing the word 'no'.  
"She said I will not see my son if I... " he whispered as he clinged to the greenhaired man.

Anti grunted arleady forming a plan. His _man_ needs a help to get rid of this lady. He was arleady thinking what knife he should sharpen, what body part to cut off first and.... he was so lost in his head that he barely felt the little peck on his shoulder. Henrik bowed his head and layed his forehead on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" he said when Anti suddenly tensed. "I thought... "  
And this time it was Anti who stopped him by putting a hand on his cheek and pulling him towards kiss.

Kiss was gentle. not forcefull. Too weak even, but the glitch that rushed through both of their bodies was something that they didn't expected. When Anti pulled back he smiled at the doctor. Ignoring the fact that The Bitch was still yelling at them. 

"I will help you. I will make her life hell... " He said and after another kiss he added looking him deadly in the eyes "And yours will be heaven. Thats what you deserve."  
Henriks eyes was wide looking on the guy with a blush on his cheeks. and then he started to laugh. Anti was sure that he gone mad, but no. After a moment he looked at him wipping the tear.

"i never took you for a poetic type of guy."

Anti blushed deeply averting his eyes.  
"Shut up." He muttered "I hate you."

  
Henrik smiled at that and bring him back to the hug.  
"I hate you too." he said kissing greenhaired mans shoulder once again.


End file.
